


【闪恩】政务之间

by Eyeless_Inkbell



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeless_Inkbell/pseuds/Eyeless_Inkbell
Relationships: FGO - Relationship, Fate grand order - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	【闪恩】政务之间

他再次做了那一个梦。  
众神聚集的房间，有人在讨论着如何处置他与他的友人这件事。  
同时有着神性与人性的人王无法被放弃，所以对于这个房间里最后的决定，他也早就知道了。  
于是在第一束阳光洒落的清晨，他睁开了眼。  
比黄金更加灿烂，比阳光更加耀眼，在他身边沉睡着的是他的友人。  
三分之二的神性，三分之一的人性，统治者乌鲁克的人王，他独一无二的友人。  
他依旧记得自己被允许与王共寝的那一个夜晚。  
追逐着暴风雨之夜落下的闪电，泥人兴奋地闯入了人王的房间，最后被对方忍无可忍地按在了床上，强迫他进入睡眠。  
那个晚上他第一次握着友人温暖又粗糙的手进入了睡眠，而人王也在离开母亲之后，第一次与其他人在这张床上度过了一整个晚上。  
自那之后，这座宫殿里专门为他准备的房间就再也没有被使用过。  
看着友人毫无防备的睡颜，他凑上前，亲吻了一下对方被刘海遮盖的额头：“早安，吉尔。到了晨务的时间了哦。”  
皱起了眉，人王不耐烦地翻了个身。  
“吉尔。”  
他伸出手去戳了戳人王的脸。  
红色的眼睛睁开了一条缝，毫不留情地拍掉对方的手后又再次闭上。  
“吉尔！”  
双手向上，然后猛地趴下去，他用肘部击在了对方的肋骨上。  
“咕唔……”  
发出了闷哼，人王弯起腰卷起了身体。  
“你这……泥人……”  
按着被重击的地方，吉尔伽美什用红色的眼睛看向身后的人。  
“该起床了哦，吉尔。”  
而罪魁祸首却依然一脸灿烂地重复着叫醒工作。  
“别说起床了，本王差点就永眠了你这蠢货。”  
一脚向着对方踹了过去，但早就预料到会被攻击的人轻巧地从床上跳了起来，然后在空中转了个圈，落在了地上。  
照这个情况来看的话，接下来毫无疑问就会进入清早的热身战斗吧。  
压了压手指强迫自己打起精神，已经进入战斗状态的人王紧绷着身体，等待着对方下一次的攻击。  
但令人意外的是，落地之后，对面的人却暂时保持着那个姿势，再也没有了动作。  
“恩奇都？”  
人王呼唤了对方的名字。  
“嗯？啊……”像是从什么事情里回过神来一样，恩奇都抬起了头：“落地的姿势好像不太好，扭到脚踝了，稍微恢复了一下。”  
露出笑容，恩奇都从地上站了起来：“现在已经没事了。”  
“真是。”松了口气，吉尔伽美什走过去拍了一下他的头：“注意一下这种愚蠢的行为。”  
拍了拍手，负责更衣的侍女从外面走了进来，一天的工作就这么开始了。  
通常来说，王的一天都是非常繁忙的，从早上的会面到晚上的政务，除了吃饭的时间，王的一天都会被淹没在国事中。  
不过这也只是“通常来说”。  
晨务的时间从自己起床之后开始，会面按照自己的喜好随意选取有限的人数，政务的处理也只到自己心却来潮想要外出之前，所谓的吉尔伽美什就是这样的王。  
但即使如此，也已经是接受了劝诫之后的成果了。在恩奇都到来之前，人王甚至不会进行“会面”，而只会一个劲地下达命令，让人们构建城墙和庙宇，或是让他们不断的献上珍宝，而完全不去倾听民众的声音，也不会为自己下达的命令做任何解释。  
但是拥有了友人之后，吉尔伽美什“人”的一部分似乎渐渐苏醒，虽然次数有限，但人们渐渐能够在城市中见到王的身影，他们说出的话语也渐渐能够传达到王的耳边，而这一切的改变，大概都得归功于那名来自荒野的绿之人。  
在王的办公时间，泥人大部分时候都会随心所欲地前往街道和宫殿的花园，这也直接导致人王会在一定时间之后，就以“寻找友人”的借口从政务室溜走，随后一去不复返。但今天似乎稍微有点不一样。  
没有前往铺满阳光的花园，也没有前往熙熙攘攘的街道，在人王办公的时候泥人就老老实实地呆在政务室的窗户边，一动不动的看着窗外，直到人王忍无可忍地把所有人都打发下去，进入了休息时间。  
“今天还真是意外地老实啊？”  
绿色的眸子轻轻眨了眨，坐在窗边的人转过身来：“呀，吉尔。今天的工作已经完成了吗？”  
“完不完成有什么区别吗？反正我今天已经工作过了，其他人就该为此感恩戴德。”  
“这样可是没法变成一个受人爱戴的王的哦，吉尔。”  
嘴上虽然说这这样的话，但恩奇都却很自然地向着伸出了双手。  
“吵死了。”顺从了对方的意图，吉尔伽美什俯下身。  
带着正午热度的嘴唇轻触即逝，但恩奇都却在人王想要直起身的瞬间压下了他的脖颈，极具攻击性地侵入了他的口腔，半强迫地剥夺了对方的呼吸。  
当然不会这样任由控制权被夺走，吉尔伽美什咬了一下对方的舌尖，在恩奇都被吓了一跳想要后撤的时候按住了他的后脑，然后加深了这个吻。  
坚硬的牙齿磕在一起发出细小的声音，纠缠在一起的唇舌让两人的呼吸都染上了灼热的温度，因为缺氧而渐渐失去的意识让恩奇都渐渐放松了手部对对方的钳制。  
即使意识到了也没有丝毫想要放松的意思，吉尔伽美什一手控制住对方的后脑，一只手伸入对方的衣袍，轻轻揉捏起了对方的乳尖。  
被对方调教出来的身体敏感部位突然被触碰，恩奇都有些颤抖地发出了声音，挣扎着想要脱离对方的控制。明显只会因此而更加兴奋，吉尔伽美什加重了双手的力道，搓揉着胸前的手不仅更重，还十分坏心眼地用指甲刺激着已经红肿不堪的乳尖。  
“呜……吉嗯……”  
终于受不了了这样的对待，恩奇都把手往后一撑，脚下猛地踹了出去。  
早就预料到了对方的反应，在对方踢过来的瞬间，吉尔伽美什就放开了手，向后退了一步。  
没有像往常一样在飞踢过后立刻跳起来再补上一拳，在吉尔伽美什放开手后，恩奇都撑在窗边的手突然失去力气，让他整个人就这样直直地向后倒了下去。  
“恩奇都！！”  
红色的瞳孔猛地收缩，人王一瞬间就伸出了手，用非常大的力道将友人拉向了自己。  
从来没有遇见过这样的情况，就算脑袋撞在了对方的胸膛上也完全没有反应过来，恩奇都愣愣地睁着绿色的眼睛，靠在对方的胸口。  
如同惊雷一般，他的耳边响起了友人剧烈跳动的心脏声。  
【让泥人的灵魂粉碎吧！】  
然后他听见了神明们最后的宣判。  
“喂，你这家伙，今天到底怎么回事？”  
肩膀被用力握住，有力的心跳和肌肤的温度都离他远去，然后他的眼中印出人王皱起眉毛的脸。  
两河的宝石，平原的黄金，即使被认为是人类不服从的象征，他们也无法放弃宝贵的神之子，所以在会议开始之前，他就已经知道了结局。  
原本以为会就松口气，但在亲耳听见判决的瞬间，他觉得自己身体的深处又翻涌起了别的东西。遗憾、安心、悲伤以及难以言明的……愤怒。  
“吉尔，你使用我的方法太粗暴了，说不定有哪个部分已经坏掉了哦。”  
露出了美丽的微笑，在对方失神的一瞬，恩奇都将对方的脚向前一勾，然后用尽全身力气把对方推到在了地上。  
“你这……唔！”  
嘴再次被堵上，吉尔伽美什感觉到唇上轻微的撕咬，露出利齿的人给他一种受伤野兽般的错觉，但很快那样的错觉就被对方从上往下的俯视冲淡，看着身下的人王，恩奇都露出了捕猎时才会浮现出的危险笑容。  
“不好好使用的话，即使是我这样的武器，也会生气的。”  
手指从对方胸口滑下，修长的指尖在人王的腹部轻轻打着圈。恩奇都低下头，就在人王以为自己会再度被吻住的时候，鼻尖却被对方轻轻地蹭了一下。冰凉的发丝掠过他的脸颊，留下些许凉意，难耐的痒意反而让人更加感到难耐。  
下裤的搭扣被解开，已经变得灼热的下体被对方握在手里，轻轻搓揉了起来。  
“所以今天让我肆意妄为一下也没问题吧？”  
将过长的头发别到耳后，露出那张已经被欲望熏上了些微红色的脸，吉尔伽美什看到了自己倒影在对方眼中的脸，于是他冷笑了一声，放弃了挣扎。  
“就当做是本王给你的奖励吧，你可要好好干啊，没用的泥人。”  
“吉尔才是，要求饶的话随时欢迎。”  
“哈！”  
跪着的双腿摩擦着地面后退，恩奇都将俯下了身，凑近了对方挺立的柱体。  
因为身体过于白皙而显得红艳的舌头，像是小猫一样轻轻舔舐着柱体的顶端，描绘着凹凸不平的经络，在给与一定的刺激之后缓缓卷住对方的柱身，然后用口腔包裹着一点点向下吞咽，然后再抬起有着优雅弧度的颈部吐出。丝丝缕缕的头发随着他的动作在人王的大腿外侧扫动着，让难耐的快意一点点攀升。  
并不讨厌这样缓慢又预约的过程，但一直被对方掌握主导权也不是他的风格，于是在对方再次向下吞咽的同时，他猛地将胯向上一顶——  
粗大的性器猛地顶到了最深处，在喉咙反射性痉挛的同时，薄薄的水雾满上了恩奇都的双眼。  
“呜……咳咳咳……”  
吐出了对方的性器，恩奇都撑起身不受控制地咳了起来。  
看着一边咳嗽，一边胡乱用手擦掉涌出来泪水的人，吉尔伽美什露出了一个恶劣的笑，但很快他就笑不出来了。  
因为泥人很快就将他的两根手指伸进了人王的口中。  
红色的眼睛有些危险地眯了起来，用一副“你这是什么玩笑”的脸，吉尔伽美什用牙齿咬住了对方的指根。  
“我说了想要肆意妄为吧？所以代替润滑剂，吉尔帮我把手指舔湿吧。”  
因为被衣袖摩擦而变得泛红的眼角，流离的水光让那双眼睛呈现出某种艳丽的光彩，大概是神造之物特有的魔性吧，被那样美丽的外表诱惑，吉尔伽美什放松了牙齿的力道，伸出了舌头。  
首先是指尖，薄薄的指腹感觉到了湿热的触感，手指的被一节节舔过的同时，整齐的牙齿轻轻摩擦着关节。舌尖顶住牙齿将伸入的两根手指分开，然后越过指间落放在手指根部的地方，并轻轻向着两边晃动。  
虽然是平时会经常使用的身体部件，但是像这样被对待还是第一次，内心像是被看不见的羽毛扫弄着，恩奇都感觉到热度通过手指一直传到腹部，蒸腾起的灼热让他感到莫名的难耐，于是他抽出了手指。  
“已经够了？”吉尔伽美什笑着用舌头舔了一下自己的上唇。  
“够了。”  
用有些不悦的声音吐出了这样的话，恩奇都站起身，将白色的长裤踩了下来。  
在他自己看不见的地方，平时白得有些不像人类的脸已经涨得通红，那是他平时难得会露出的，属于“人类”的一面。  
“你这种东西也会露出这样的表情吗。”  
从鼻子里发出声音，吉尔伽美什坐起身来，然后曲起一条腿，让对方可以靠在那里。  
将背依靠在对方的大腿上，恩奇都将手指伸入身后的小穴，按照对方教过他的那样扩展了起来。  
异物的侵入无论多少次都会让人感到不适，但这样的不适却总是与之后的快感相联系在一起，反而让人变得兴奋起来。从一开始就不知道抑制为何物，恩奇都坦率地让声音从自己的鼻腔漏出，已经立起的前面被过长的衣摆磨蹭着，让他不由自主地摇晃了一下腰。  
“这么说起来， 这个还没教过你啊。”  
人王抓住了恩奇都用来保持平衡的另一只手，让他的体重只能完全落在自己身上，然后引导着，让他握住了自己的分身。  
“像这样，就可以让自己感到舒服。好好记住吧，泥人。”  
他感觉到身上的人颤抖了一下，吉尔伽美什强行按住对方的手，然后一边搓弄着他的铃口，在柱体上撸动了起来。  
“唔……啊……”  
依旧对这样的刺激没辙，恩奇都的身体开始轻微地痉挛了起来，迷蒙的水汽再次模糊了那双绿色的眼睛，他将后穴的手抽出，然后抬起胯部，靠了过来。  
“已经……可以了……”  
带着喘息的声音落在吉尔伽美什的耳边，恩奇都小幅度地挣扎着，想要让吉尔伽美什放开握住自己阴茎的手。  
“就这样放进去，你做得到吧？”  
已经失去了判断的能力，只想快点获得解放，恩奇都将额头抵在吉尔伽美什的肩窝，用另一只空着的手扶住了对方的下体，然后缓缓将腰沉了下去。  
“嗯……”  
只有用两根手指扩展过的后穴，果然还是难以承受人王粗壮的硬热，下体进入后穴的进入的过程缓慢又煎熬。  
恩奇都的额角冒出了细小的汗珠，灼热的喘气不断喷在人王的脖颈。情况也好不到哪里去的吉尔伽美什有些难耐地咬了咬牙齿，准备放开握住对方阴茎的手，但同样也开始挣扎的恩奇都却反而压到了人王的手臂，没有控制好力道的指甲掐在了已经开始渗出透明液体的铃口。  
“啊——！”  
受到刺激的身体反射性地痉挛，本来就已经没有力气的脚突然一滑，让恩奇都的身体重重地坐了下去。内壁被巨大的力量撑开，顶入了之前从未到达过的深度，些微的痛感加剧了本身就已经过于强烈的快感，恩奇都发出了难以承受的大声喊叫，颤抖着紧紧绞住了内部。  
“呜，啊啊……吉……啊……！”  
从来没有体验过的感受一波波漫过灼热的身体，滚烫的泪水不断从眼眶滚落，原本以为自己已经到达高潮的恩奇都低头的时候却发现自己的前面并没有射出东西。  
“这是什么……”  
“啊啊，女人的高潮吗？真是不错……呢！”  
露出了愉悦的表情，吉尔伽美什扶住了对方的胯部，将其微微抬起，然后让对方再次重重地落了下来。  
“等……吉尔……我还在……啊，啊！”  
体内还没有过去的快感随着这样的动作再次被推向更高的地方，恩奇都的身体不受控制地颤抖。他感到灼热的硬棒不断向着身体的更深处扩展，进入了连他自己都不知道的地方。不断涌上的快感和让人融化的温度完全剥夺了他的思考，只能让他用绵软的手臂勉强支撑着自己的身体，发出呜咽的呻吟。  
似乎觉得很有趣一样，吉尔伽美什放开了对方的臀部，保持着插入的姿势将对方推倒在地，然后在那双有些迷茫的眼睛回复了一些清明的时候，一只手握住了对方的下体。  
“吉尔你要干什……啊！！”  
体内的灼热再次开始扩展狭窄的甬道，同时身体的前方也开始被慢慢搓揉。恩奇都难耐地绷紧了后背却无力支撑起自己的身体，完全的失控感让他像是被抛到了无法看到尽头的虚空，只能在快感中不断地上下起伏。  
从来没有失去过对自己控制，恐惧与空虚从快感的缝隙渗透起来，恩奇都呜咽着抬起了已经失去了力量的手臂，试图触碰人王的脸颊。  
“吉……吉尔……呜……”  
泪水不断地从那双碧色的眼中滚落，脆弱又无助的表情第一次出现在那张脸上。终于意识到自己做过头的人王放松了自己手上的刺激，然后轻轻伏下身：“欺负过头了吗……”  
他伸出舌头，舔掉了对方眼角的泪水，然后吻上了对方的唇。  
呻吟的声音化作了唇齿纠缠的水声，恩奇都环住了对方的脖颈，确认着对方的存在。  
被修剪过的指甲再次掐在了他的铃口，恩奇都反射性地再次抬起了腰，同时胀大的硬热再次顶到了让他难以承受的深处，恩奇都感到眼前的景色如同闪电般明灭，白色填满他的脑海，于是他浑身痉挛着，终于射了出来。  
“唔呜啊啊——！”  
内壁再次用力地绞紧，吉尔伽美什发出了低声的呻吟，也在对方的体内射了出来。  
正午炎热的太阳终于攀过了最高点，向着西边缓缓滑落。人王的执政室里一时之间只有起伏的喘息声。  
吉尔伽美什坐起身，然后看了一眼躺在一边的恩奇都。  
“喂，还起得来吗？”  
绿色的眼中完全失去了光泽，身体还因为过度的快感在微微颤抖的人像是没有听见人王的话一般，只是呆呆地看着自己的正上方。  
抓起对方的手臂将人拉了起来，靠在自己怀里，然后他看到对方的背部都已经被擦破了皮，而恩奇都本人大概毫无察觉。  
每一次都能够在这种时候快速回过神，就算自己一个人也能够进行事后清理身体的工作，像这样完全失去了力气的恩奇都，吉尔伽美什大概还是第一次见到。  
“会失去意识的武器吗？哼，真是失格。”  
从鼻子发出不削的声音，吉尔伽美什一边喃喃自语着，一边调整了姿势，让对方能够完全靠在自己的身上。  
“吉……尔……”  
靠在他怀里的人发出了细微的声音。  
“回过神了？”  
拨开了对方的头发，人王亲吻了一下他的额头。  
“嗯……是吉尔的味道……”  
在对方的肩头蹭了蹭，然后恩奇都闭上了眼。  
“喂喂，这样就睡着了吗？这可是大不敬啊，泥人。”  
没有得到回应，恩奇都的呼吸变得平缓又绵长。  
“真是大胆，不过只有这一次的话，本王就原谅你吧。”  
叹了口气，吉尔伽美什随意地扯过了身边的布料遮住了两个人的身体，然后大步走出了政务室。  
直到王的友人，美丽的绿之人会经常像这样陷入昏睡，泥土再也无法修复他的身体，还剩下短短不到数个月圆月缺。

作者有话要说：  
这一次进步非常大！请表扬我！  
驾驶使我快乐。


End file.
